


You Saved Me

by kingsmanstories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	You Saved Me

“Kill her.”  
Snoke’s snarling words echoed around Kylo’s mind. His breathing quickened and his heart rate increased. He felt lightheaded. His mind was going into overload. Kylo couldn’t kill you. Something inside him was telling him not to, and he couldn’t fight it. He didn’t want to fight it. He wanted to keep you safe.

A million thoughts were rushing through your mind. You were knelt before Kylo, chest heaving with every breath and you stared at each other. Your eyes pleaded with his, and your voice was quiet enough for only him to hear. “Please, Kylo.” you whispered, tears stinging your eyes and sweat beading at your forehead. 

He stayed nonchalant, however. Kylo’s hear broke at your words, his jaw clenching. He watched you close your eyes as he raised his lightsaber, and took a deep breath. 

Out of Snoke’s sight, using his force he turned the lightsaber beside Snoke towards him, so it was level with his waistline. Preparing yourself for what was about to happen to you, and when you heard the sound of the lightsaber, yet no pain, you opened your eyes in confusion. You stared up at Kylo, before glancing back to see Snoke half on the ground, half on the throne. Your eyes widened, as did Kylo’s.

Kylo pulled you to his feet and into his arms, his voice shaking with every word. “I couldn’t kill you.” he whispered.

“Why?” you replied, pulling back to study his features. You had a powerful force bond with Kylo, and you had communicated many times yet you was still led to believe he wanted you dead. You was with the Resistance.

His next words took you by surprise. 

“You saved me.”


End file.
